now_i_am_unbreakablefandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Stovall
'Nicknames' Ace, Jay, Den, or Stovall 'Early Life' Chase was born and raised in Nashville, Tennessee. He was born on as it was known then the Double B. Chase has a younger brother who was born when he was ten. Chase loved his baby brother. He'd do anything for him. His family worked on the Double B along with the Harper family, the Taylor family, the Cox family, the Johnson family, the Deveraux family, the Carter family, and the Dixson family. All of the boys in the family were either born the same year or the year after. They took care of each other and were each other's playmates and best friends. Chase took martial arts to the extreme Zachariah did. He took Muay Thai, Boxing, Taekwondo, Sambo, Judo, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, and Karate so if they went out and happened to get in a bar fight he was set. Chase never wanted to leave the Ranch. It was his home and he loved every second of it. 'Ranch Life' As Zachariah got older he started falling for this pretty blonde from Kansas that came up to the Ranch with her parents. Simply because the Ranch gave the public an opportunity to ride the horses there. Mark Harper and Blaine Dixson always gave him a hard time about it. Until Blaine took control and told the pretty blonde that Zach wanted to go out on a date with her. Blaine was tired of watching Zachariah skirt around the girl and be a complete idiot so he did something about it. Mark was also an option, but Mark was wiser. Mark had made the two of them draw straws and Blaine had always had terrible luck. Alastair was glad to see Zachariah, Blaine, and Mark actually happy. Alastair had been seeing a girl for a while. The two got married and the year before Blaine and Rose had Holly-Grace the two of them had Jaden. A year later they had Harper. Kevin had been quietly seeing a girl since he was in high school with her. The two got married and the same year Blaine and Rose had Holly-Grace they had their oldest Jamie Luke Cox. Luke had also been seeing a girl in high school. This lovely lady was from England so it was fun. The two ended up married. Their son Tyler was born the same year as Gregory Harper was. Murdock like Kevin and Luke dated a girl in high school. She was also Scottish. Trace dated a girl that was always at the ranch. Chase met his wife out at a club in town. They worked well together. Zachariah and Blaine didn't talk for a couple of weeks. In the end it turned out pretty well. He married the blonde and his dad changed the name of the Ranch to the Triple B. Blaine helped Zachariah out because he had his eyes on Bethaney's best friend who came up with her. Rose Matthew. The two also got married and had Holly-Grace first and six years later had the twins Zachariah and Bryce. The same year Blaine and Rose had Holly-Grace Murdock and Lauren had Trace and Grace. The same year Trace and Mia had Kevin and Yugi. When Jaden was six and Harper was five Jaden found Gabrielle. Alastair and Brie didn't need to talk about adopting the little girl. They did so. Of course they had to fight her father, but it worked out. Even if they had to hyphenate her last name. About the time Blaine and Zachariah were meeting the loves of their lives Mark met his. Her name was Dinah Tate. She lived in the area and occasionally stopped by the Ranch. Again Blaine was the one who jumped the gun. It turned out okay. A year before Zachariah and Bethaney had the quads they had Gregory Blaine Harper. The same year Dinah and Mark had Gregory they had their son Simon. That same year Trace and Mia had Tristian. Murdock and Lauren had their daughter Olivia the same year Zachariah and Bethaney had the quads. At twenty-four Zachariah and Bethaney had the quads. Scarlett, Marc, Alice, and Andrew. A year later they had the triplets. Alan, Nicole, and Jack. At that point most of his childhood friends if not all were married. The same year Zach and Bethaney had the quads Chase and his wife had Jason. Three years later they had Conner. At the same time Zach and Beth had the triplets the Mark and Dinah had Lauren Rose Harper. Luke and Holly had their daughter Kathryn. Two years after Lauren was born the first of two tragedies struck. Dinah had gone to the store with Lauren when a disgruntled employee had come in with a gun. He'd held the store up and when Dinah had tried to keep him calm, because she worked with the police department, he overracted when Lauren started crying. Dinah had taken her eyes off of the man to check on her daughter when the shot rang out. Dinah as a mother's reflex hit shielded Lauren just in case that's where he was going. It hadn't been. Mark kept it together, but knew it was something that would change who they were as a family. The kids would always play together because they'd formed a special bond. A year before Blaine and Rose had Sheila Trace and Mia had their final son Carver. Months before anyone knew what would happen Blaine and Rose had their final child Sheila. Sheila Stovall loved that they named a daughter after her though it was becoming commonplace at the Ranch to find children named after close friends. When Jason was six and Conner was three they along with their parents were involved in a car crash. The crash resulted in Chase and Sheila Stovall dying while Jason and Conner suffered broken bones. Jesse Stovall became the legal guardians of his nephews as the Ranch quietly mourned the loss of Chase and Sheila. Three years after Chase and Sheila Stovall died Kevin and Grace had their youngest Joseph "Joey" Tommy. 'Personal Life' Chase is the oldest of two American parents. Chase worked on the Triple B. Chase married Sheila Turner. The two began dating after he met her in a club. Chase was close friends with Jesse Stovall, Blaine Dixson, Zachariah Braddock, Luke Taylor, Murdock Johnson, Mark Harper, Alastair Deveraux, Trace Carter, and Kevin Cox so much so that everyone's children, except for Jesse who doesn't have any, were like his kids. Children: Jason Stovall (Son) Conner Stovall (Son) Category:Wrestling OC's Parents